starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Roon/Leyendas
*Campos de lodo *Océanos |agua = |interes = *Cementerio de Banthas *Mar de Roon *Provincia de Tawntoom **Fortaleza de Tawntoom *La Triada *Provincia de Umboo **Pináculos de Felth |fauna = Shamunaar |flora = |especies = Hombres de lodo |otrasespecies = *Taung *Humanos *Twi'leks *Duros *Sullustanos *Koboks |idioma = *Básico Galáctico Estándar *Bocce *Durés |gobierno=*Dictadura (alineada temporalmente con el Imperio en el 15 ABY) *Democracia Representativa (durante la Nueva República) |poblacion = 665,000 (55% humanos, 12% twi'lek, 11% duros, 7% sullustanos, 3% koboks, 12% otros) |ciudades = *Nime *Nunurra |imports = Tecnología |exports = *Joyas de flama *Especia *Piedras de Roon |afiliacion = *Hermandad de la Oscuridad *República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Flota Mercante Baobab *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República }} Roon era un planeta localizado en la casi impenetrable Capa de los Sith. Conocido por sus Piedras de Roon, el planeta fue buscado continuamente por cazadores de tesoros por años. Ubicación Localizado en una impenetrable nube de polvo cósmico ominosamente llamada Capa de los Sith, las rutas de fácil navegación hacia Roon se perdieron por décadas. Incluso la información más completa, localizada en los Archivos Baobab en Manda, era apenas un esbozo, y el cierre de la información en el consiguiente ascenso del Imperio Galáctico pareció sellar el destino de Roon como un planeta perdido para la historia. Esto le parecía bien a los roonianos nativos; el planeta era autosuficiente y tenía muchos recursos. Rodeado por letales anillos de asteroides y meteoros, Roon se localizaba en un sistema del mismo nombre en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Otros planetas notables en el sistema Roon incluían al ardiente planeta rocoso Kaloo (que no tenía lunas) y el mundo rocoso árido Iqoon (que tenía dos lunas). Como el cercano Ryloth, Roon sólo rotaba sobre su eje una vez en cada órbita alrededor de su sol, por lo que un lado siempre estaba iluminado y el otro siempre oscuro. Sin embargo, al contrario de Ryloth, su lado iluminado no era ardiente ni el lado oscuro gélido; este fenómeno pudo haberse debido a una cubierta de nubes o a una extensa capa de ozono. Sin importar la razón, Roon sirvió por mucho tiempo como una parada para los contrabandistas de especia que llegaban de Ryloth. El camino para Roon fue redescubierto por el explorador y cazador de tesoros Mungo Baobab. En una jugada típica de él, Baobab siguió al misterioso cometa arcoiris anual, un fenómeno que lo llevó exitosamente por la Capa de los Sith y lo suficientemente cerca para que el prisionero liberado Noop Yeldarb pudiera guiarlo el resto del camino. Esto se convirtió en la Ruta Mercante Manda-Roon establecida por la Flota Mercante Baobab, un reemplazo para el casi suicida Corredor Viento de la Muerte cartografiado por los Twi'leks y conectado a Ryloth. Historia Después de ser expulsados de Coruscant, los Taungs huyeron a Roon, donde vivieron hasta el 7.000 ABY. En este punto, emigraron al planeta que llegó a conocerse como Mandalore. Los antepasados de los habitantes actuales de Roon llegaron al planeta cerca del final de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, cuando la Hermandad de la Oscuridad estableció su sede allí. Durante los prósperos años de la Antigua República, el mundo tuvo un comercio pequeño pero constante con intereses independientes, importando las tecnologías necesarias y exportando joyas de flama, especias de Roon y ocasionalmente Piedras de Roon. En algún momento entre el 42 y el 32 ABY, Mahwi Lihnn cazó una recompensa en Roon. Roon permaneció retirado del Nuevo Orden hasta 15 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, cuando Koong, Gobernador de la provincia de Tawntoom, se puso en contacto con el Almirante Terrinald Screed. Juntos, los dos funcionarios formaron una alianza informal para encontrar el escondite de las preciosas Piedras de Roon. Una de estas Piedras de Roon, que cayó en manos de Mungo Baobab, contenía el texto del legendario poema, Dha Werda Verda, que narraba una antigua batalla Coruscanti entre los Taung y los Zhell. Fue después del interés de Screed en Roon que el planeta finalmente se volvió a involucrar en los asuntos galácticos. Un puñado de grupos de la Alianza Rebelde operaban en el sistema, trabajando con los nativos de la provincia de Umboo, una parte del planeta que desde hacía mucho tiempo se oponía a los gobiernos del exterior. Fue gracias a sus grandes esfuerzos que el Gobernador Koong trató una y otra vez de subyugar a su resistente pueblo, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Esto fue debido a los esfuerzos de Baobab, cuyas hazañas en el planeta no sólo condujeron al descubrimientos de las minas ocultas de Pierdas de Roon, sino también a su descubrimiento consiguientes a manos del Gobernador. En gran medida gracias a su aislamiento, Roon no fue atacado durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Habitantes Roon tenía un clima templado y una gravedad estándar, por lo que era un lugar cómo para vivir para muchas especies. A través de los años, colonos de varias especies llegaron a la superficie de Roon. La mayoría descendientes de contrabandistas y piratas naufragados, los Roonianos se convirtieron en un pueblo que se rehusaba a deshacerse de sus tecnologías arcaicas si aún funcionaban. Por ello, la eclética sociedad resultante ponía a las naves estelares al lado de las carretas de animales y los botes de madera. La cercanía del planeta con Ryloth trajo una gran población de Twi'lek. Parte de su población, que trabajaba en campos mojados, era conocida como “los hombres de lodo de Roon”. Su nombre era ocasionalmente invocado en la galaxia por quienes se sentían sucios. Fauna Como su gente, los animales de Roon parecían ser originarios de otros rincones de la galaxia. Algunas especies notables eran: *Hombres de lodo (semiinteligentes) *Banthas *Kalaks *Mogos *Mynocks, cuya migración anual hizo famoso al planeta *Tolva de roca *Shamunaar Apariciones * *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *[[Splinter of the Mind's Eye (comics)|Comic Splinter of the Mind's Eye]] *''Star Wars Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' (read excerpt) *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * *[http://images.darkhorse.com/darkhorse/downloads/desktops/swgalaxymap/swgalaxymap_lg.jpg Star Wars: The Galaxy] - An official map from Dark Horse Comics *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Tours Roon Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Lugares de Roon Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas terrestres